


Eye's blue, like the atlantic

by Saladoffandoms



Series: Danganronpa poetic things [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Gay Togami Byakuya, Homophobic Language, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, No Dialogue, Poetic, togami byakuya needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:54:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29852862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saladoffandoms/pseuds/Saladoffandoms
Summary: Byakuya Togami poetic angst
Series: Danganronpa poetic things [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194767
Kudos: 6





	Eye's blue, like the atlantic

_Byakuya Togami ___

__A ‘perfect’ boy, always told to do better and better, he had always been the most gifted of all his step siblings, being best wasn’t as good at it may seem, being the golden child had been nothing but stress upon stress, expectations only getting higher and higher the more he accomplished, one would think that he would be praised of being able to keep up with all the unreasonable standards, but instead he was told things such as  
‘Lose weight’  
‘Do better’  
‘Why can’t you be normal?’  
‘Fag’  
It was all too much, Byakuya had numbed himself from it all until he had a thick wall to cover up his emotions, a wall not a hundred men could break.  
His mind? hollow.  
His emotions? Hidden.  
His self worth? Crushed.  
The name Togami had only ever meant self confidence issues and unrealistic standards. _ _

__

__Byakuya _Togami... _he despised that name___ _


End file.
